A Future Never Imagined
by lauryng
Summary: After wishing my life could be a fairytale, I'm wisked away into the very magical story of Frozen. But when a mistake puts the story at risk, I need to find a way to fix it, and to get home. But when I start to fall for a certain someone, how can I choose between the life I've grown up with or the future I never imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's my newest story, which I've been thinking about for a while... enjoy!**

"Get some responsibility! All you do is sit around, read some books, and lounge around by the TV! Your grades drop, you don't bother to makeup the work, and you are always locked in your room. For crying out loud, you're hardly part of the family anymore!" Mom growled.

We were fighting again. I'm never able to go a week without saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But what makes it worse is that everything she accuses me of is true. I obsess over things, wrapped up in fairytales I wish I could live in. I zone out from the world, wanting to live the life no one could achieve.

"Are you kidding!? Honestly, the lowest grade I've gotten is a C+! Oh wait, a B is so awful, and it'll cause me to lose my job and live my life as a stupid homeless person. I forgot," I say sarcastically, fed up with my family. "Just because Amanda is sooo much better at school then me doesn't make me a complete failure!"

Amanda is my younger sister, always on the top of things. I have another sister, Ashley, and a brother, Zachary.

I'm the oldest, therefore, I have the most responsibility.

"Don't use that tone with me, Emma Taylor Singer! I'm done with you. Just... go…"

This is always how our arguments end. I storm up to my room, cursing the whole way. I slam my door, knowing full and well I'm going to pay for that later. Wiping away angry tears, I flop on my bed and turned on the TV. After wasting ten minutes, searching for a good show, I turn it off and reach for a book. It was also a waste of time, hardly able to concentrate. After re-reading the same sentence four times, I examine my DVD collection. Picking up a random disk, I put it in the Blu-Ray player and sit down again.

The movie was Frozen. I've seen it so many times, entranced by the music and magic. The friendship.

Life was not perfect there, but it sure is a lot better then mine. Sighing, I sink into my pillows, humming along to Let It Go. Without knowing, I slip off to sleep, wishing I could be right along there with Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the characters.

Little did I know my life would never be the same again.

* * *

I woke up with a groan. My head felt like it was going to split open! Opening my eyes, I squint at the bright blue sky.

Wait a second...

What in the world was I doing outside?

Sitting up, I examime my surroundings. I immediatly notice a huge cliff towering to my left. Soon, I see mountains, trees, and a huge lake.

Then I see something that makes my heart stop.

There's a castle.

A castle.

A castle that I knew so well.

I was in Arendale.

Gasping, I leap to my feet. I look down, noticing myself dressed in a pale blue dress, the bottom brushing the floor. A gown. I reach my hand up to my head and look into my reflection in the water.

I looked beautiful.

My green eyes were accented perfectly with the blue of my dress. The dress itself fit my body perfectly, snug around the waist and the skirt billowing to the floor. My hair was done in an intricate bun, copper tendrils curled around my slender face.

What was going on!?

* * *

I walked around the village, shy and nervous. Fortunatly, I didn't stick out much, as a lot of people were in fancy dresses and suits. That much mean its Elsa's coronation day.

I wandered into the harbor, where I sat by a bench staring into the water. I didn't notice anyone behind me until they cleared their throat.

"Oh!" I say, startled by the sudden noise. Turning around I freeze.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was standing right in front of me.

My first reaction was to hate the man in front of me. He was the villain of the story! However, my second reaction was much different. It was pure joy.

I was meeting a beloved character of Frozen.

"Oh, er... sorry?" Hans apolagized, embarrased. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed a bit... lonely."

"Thank you," I say. "But I'm OK."

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Prince Hans of-"

"The Southern Isles," I finished. As Hans smiled at me strangly, I notice my slip. "Um... big fan?"

Hans laughed. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. Oh gosh, I'm going to mess up the whole story!

"No, no, no! Where's your horse!?" I say frantically, searching.

"Wait just a minute, I don't even know your name," Hans says, obviously in no rush.

"I'm Emma," I say, "but I'm serious here."

I could hear Anna singing. If she doesn't meet Hans...

"Fine. Well, Emma..." Hans says, testing the name. "I hope I see you again."

I smiled. "I hope so to."

Hans grin faltered, thinking hard. "Emma, would- what's wrong?"

My face paled. I felt sick. I just saw Anna run past, no horse to knock her over, no handsome prince to save the day.

Crap.

* * *

"Emma!?" Hans asked. I realize that I've sunk to the ground. Quickly, I stand and nearly fall again.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. "Just a bit... dizzy." I was in fact swaying quite a bit.

"Come with me, the coronation is taking place over there, I'm sure you'll be welcome," Hans says, taking my hand gently.

I nod and follow Hans to a nearby church building. I take a seat next to him and anxiously wait.

**So... whacha think? **

**Please leave a review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES, LAURYN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a ElsaLover4Ever for supporting me! This one goes out to YOU!**

As we wait for the coronation to start, I think of everything I needed to fix. First off: Get Elsa to reveal her powers. Without the reveal, there wouldn't be a story. Hans contributed to this, and he never met Anna, so I need to find a different way. Second: Bring together Kristoff and Anna. I need to keep most of the storyline, and Kristoff definatly is a need.

And Hans...

I pause. The villain of this movie is nothing I imagined him as. He's kind, loving, and overall... good. What could have caused him to be bad? Wait a sec...

Anna put Hans in charge of Arendale. Power.

But...

What if he never got that power? He could still be himself, without bringing the pain to all the characters. Anna and Kristoff won't go through the pain of battling the ice in her heart, they'd already love each other.

Yes, I changed things. I already know that. But what if I could also make things better?

"Emma?" Hans asked softly. I tilted my head to show I'm listening, my eyes still glued to the back of Elsa's head. I couldn't believe where I was, what I was doing. I was memorizing every detail.

"Well, there's a celebration at the castle after and there's dancing and food and music and I was wondering ifyouwannagowithme..." Hans had said this in one breath and I glance over at him. He was blushing.

Oh. My. God.

Prince Hans had a crush on me!

Just the thought made a light blush appear on my cheeks, but nobody noticed. Most people were intently watching Elsa and Hans was studying his hands, the blush growing even redder.

I turn to him and give him a smile. "I'd love to go," I tell him. After all, he could be a big help on my... quest.

I stood with the rest of the crowd when the time came, and I focused on Elsa. She looked more nervous in real life, a light sheen covering her forehead. I stared at the staff thingy and noticed frost curling around her hand, hardly noticable unless someone was looking for it. Elsa quickly put the items down as the crowd crowed, "Queen Elsa, of Arendale!"

"Would you like to meet her?" Hans asked, noticing me craning my neck for a better view.

"Oh, could I?" I gasped, hardly believing the event. "I would love to."

The prince smiled and nodded, placing a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the new queen.

Delighted, I quickly swerved past people (Middle School did do me some good!) and curtsied to the queen. "Your Majesty," I gushed.

Elsa smiled and gave a polite nod, then moved on. I was a bit disappointed, as I expected a bit more from the Snow Queen. But that disappointment faded into embarassment as I walked outside, where I bumped into someone, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oops! I'm so sorry I'm unbelievably clumsy," I exclaimed, quickly getting up and helping the other. I froze as I noticed it was the princess.

"Its fine," Anna assured me, dusting of her dress. "Everything is so chaotic with my sisters coronation and all."

I giggled. "Its not everyday you knock over the princess, though," I say, enjoying the light atmosphere.

"I agree," Anna giggled back. "I'm Anna, in case you didn't know."

"Of course!" I say. "I'm Emma."

Anna reminded me so much of my younger sister, Ashley. The bubbly, optomistic girl that brightens everyone's mood instantly. I was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness. We may have our faults, but we're still family.

We spent the day together, and soon became good friends. We ran into Hans when we decided to have a contest on who can scale a tree faster. The two instantly bonded, creating an instant friendship. It was nothing like the romance they had in the movie, but it was very sweet. The three of us easily found similarities between us, and came back to the castle with our arms linked.

"Come on!" Anna urged. "You need to taste this chocolate!"

I smile at the princesses enthusiasm, and pop a large chunk in my mouth. My eyes widen as I savor it; it was the best chocolate I've ever had!

"Good, huh?" Anna says with a mishevious glint in her eye.

I moan. "Its the best!" I exclaim, voice a bit muffled from the treat.

Hans came over at that moment. "Hey, Em!" he says, trying a new nickname. I glare at him while Anna laughs. I told them both I hated nicknames a few hours ago, which caused Hans to instantly spout off a few.

Anna dragged the two of us over to Elsa. "Queen Elsa!" she sang, pulling us to each of her sides. "Can I introduce you to my friends?"

"I see no reason why not," Elsa says, calm and collected.

"This is Emma, and this is Hans," Anna said, hardly skipping a beat. "From..."

She turned to us. "Where are you from again?" Anna asked.

"I'm from the Southern Isles," Hans said warmly.

"I'm... er... from Tennasee?" I say, more of a question then a statement. It was the first state that came to mind.

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Tennersay?" she asked. "I've never heard of that Kingdom before..."

"Its really far," I say quickly. Anna gasps.

"Oh, Elsa! We should let her stay! Hans too, if he wants!" The princess said merrily.

"Oh, I don't think so," Elsa says, but Anna didn't listen.

"We have plenty of spare bedrooms, and you could head home whenever you want," Anna continued breathlessly. I smiled at her blabber.

"Hold on-" Elsa tries again, with no prevail.

"And we could always-"

"Wait!" Elsa exclaims, her calm act forgotten. She took a deep breath. "No one is staying here."

Anna was confused. "Why not?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Elsa says, rubbing her gloved hands together. My jaw drops. Is this happening?

"No. You can say it to all of us," Anna says stubbornly. I resist the urge to clap and sing like a toddler.

"Fine. You can't keep your friends that you just met. You hardly know each other." Elsa says.

Anna was getting angry. "You're just jealous because you don't have any! You only ever shut people out!"

Elsa looked like she had gotton slapped. "My final answer is no," she said with a quaver in her voice. She turned to a guard. "The party is over. Close the gates," she ordered.

"Wait, Elsa," Anna tried, grabbing her hand. Elsa's glove slipped off.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa said with a gasp. She swiped at the object.

Anna drew back. "Elsa please!" she pleaded. "I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa looked hurt. "Then leave," she said, turning away.

But Anna was not finished. "What did I ever do to you?" she asked in a loud voice.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said, exasperated.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out ? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!?" Anna asked, continually getting louder.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted. I gasped as the ice sharpened like daggers.

I guess Step One of my To-Do list was done.

**Hi guys! Hey... two chapters is one day! Hooray to me!**

**I kept most of the fight the same, just some tweaking on the subject... :)**

**Thank you to all you who reviewed. It shocked me to see the wonderful responses to the story.**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Time to start the fun part in the story... enjoy!**

Hans and I followed Anna as she chased after her sister. I was shocked to know how similar to the movie the whole fleeing scene was.

As we picked Anna of the partly frozen fjord, I watched the ice spread to the rest of the water. It was beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

Hans noticed me staring and looked towards the water. "The fjord," he murmered in shock. After watching it for a while, the three of us walked silently back to the village. As we entered, Anna muttered, "I didn't even know. I have to fix this..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can do this together," I reassure her. Anna smiled at me sadly, and grasped my hand as if it was her life force.

I noticed the Duke of Weasletown (I snickered at the name) panicing at the snow. "Its snowing. Its snowing! The queen has cursed this land!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me," I said to Anna and Hans. I walked over to the Duke.

Then I punched him in the nose.

"Shut up," I sneered, and walked back to my friends.

Hans looked at me with new perspective. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he said with a low whistle. I winked at him and carried on.

"Someone needs to be in charge," Anna said, turning to us. She opened her mouth, probably to leave Hans in that position.

"The guards can probably do that just fine. I mean, they do have experience," I said quickly, narrowly avoiding a huge problem.

Anna considered this. "I guess," she said with a shrug. She turned to a guard. "My friends and I are going to find the queen," she said. "Will you please fetch three horses?"

"I have a horse already," Hans interjected. "I could just ride him."

"OK, two then," Anna corrected, and the guard dashed away.

"This is it," I breathed, hardly believing my luck. I was finally on my very own adventure! If only...

No. I shoved the thought of my family out of my head. I couldn't let them distract me.

Soon, the horses were brought. I recognized Anna's horse immediatly, the white horse with the strange black and white pattern on the mane. My horse was a beauty, chestnut with a grown out, midnight black mane. I immediatly named her Sasha.

"I invite everyone to stay at the palace," Anna called out. "You'll be taken care of when I'm searching for the queen."

And just like that, we were off.

We rode for a while before arriving in a clearing. "We should make camp here," Hans said, noticing the way Anna and I were swaying on our saddles. We didn't bring any tent, so we took small blankets off the horses and fought against the chill, cuddling in a tight ball. I instantly fell asleep.

I squinted my eyes at the white light. I saw a figure emerge from the light and stand in front of me. One figure split into three, and I made out their faces.

It was Amanda, Ashley, and Zachary.

My family.

I gasped, and stood up immediatly. I reached out to little Zach, who was only two, and fought tears as my hands went right through him.

It was a dream.

"You will face a choice, one that will hurt you, whichever you choose," Ashley said, tears also forming as she gave me a sad smile.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"You will choose between two things you love, and pay the consequences," Amanda said. "I hope you choose well."

Tears started to fall gently down my face. I was so confused.

"Goodbye, Emma..." the three chorused simutaniously.

I woke up with tears still on my cheeks. I hoped I didn't wake the others, knowing we've all had a long day. I lay down again, trying to ignore the cold seeping into my back.

I couldn't sleep. I had no idea what my siblings meant, and it was driving me crazy. A choice? Pain to either one I choose?

It was a long time before Hans and Anna woke up, even longer until we set off again. I was jumpy, startled by every noise. Anna noticed my unease, and slowed her horse down to walk along with mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, not wanting Hans to hear. I nodded in return, only to take it back instantly. "I had a rough night," I admitted.

Anna didn't press, and we spent a while trying to find shapes in objects like rocks or clouds. After some time, I forgot all about my nightmare and enjoyed the trip.

We started to call into the forest, searching for Elsa. I went along knowing full and well what was going to happen. What surprised me is the fact that, after the horses were spooked and ran off without us, we found Oaken's a lot faster then the movie.

"Strange," I muttered. The others looked at me. "Um, strange that there's a shop in the middle of nowhere. Who would find it?" I add.

"I agree, but its probably a lot warmer then out here. I see a fire," Hans said, nodding towards the shop. Anna sighs and steps forward, only to hit the loose patch of snow and tumble down the hill. At the last second, she had tried to grab me and Hans, and ended up pulling us down on accident.

Anna landed in the same position as in the movie, mostly her skirt in the water. Hans wasn't so lucky and landed on his back, most of him exposed to the cold water. I was lucky and managed to stop myself inches from the freezing torment.

"Oh my God!" I said, rushing to help them up and get them to warmth. We reached the store, and managed to not let my new friends freeze to death.

I looked out the window and saw the sun just beginning to set. It was really dark when Anna arrived in the movie, so we would have to wait a while for Kristoff.

"Emma?" Anna called, and I realized she'd said it a few times. "Oaken told us winter supplies were over here."

I look to see way more supplies than originally. There were three dresses and capes and two pairs of boots in the womens section, and several shirts, pants, capes, and shoes for the men. There were also other things we didn't bother, such as snow shoes and rope.

We purchase our outfits and change in a small room, just off the side of the sauna. By the time we get out, its very late and we ask Oaken if we can stick around for the warmth (and Kristoff) a while longer. A few customers came and went, taking most of the winter stock.

"So, Anna and Emzles," Hans says, ignoring my Glare of Evil. "Where should we look next?"

"Don't worry, _Hansie_," I say, trying to get a rise out of the prince. "I think we'll get an idea soon."

Five minutes later, a snow clad figure I knew was Kristoff stomped his way inside. Anna immediatly grabbed my arm, intimidated by his pridefull presence.

He grabbed the carrots and threw it onto the counter. Oaken was trying to make conversation. "A real howler in July, ya?" he said. "Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," Kristoff said gruffly, handing over the rope and pick-ax.

Anna stared in wonder. "The North Mountain..." she murmered.

"That'll be forty," Oaken said, nodding towards the items.

Kristoff stared. "What? No, ten," he said firmly.

As we over heard the argument over the cost, the three of us (namely Hans and Anna) decided to ask for a lift.

"We should get him the items!" I hissed as Kristoff was thrown out. "He could like us that way." Anna nodded and headed over to the counter. "I'll take these too," she said, paying quickly and leaving.

We headed over to the shed where we heard singing. Hans insisted we waited until the song was over, saying "It'll ruin the mood." Anna walked in afterwords. "Nice duet," she said, hiding a laugh.

"Oh, its you guys," Kristoff said, obviously annoyed and embarrased. "What do you want?"

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain," Hans said, smirking at the man's expression.

"I don't take people places," Kristoff muttered, dropping his hat over his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me rephrase that," I said, walking up to him. I dropped the rope and pick-ax on his stomach and placed the bag of carrots in front of Sven. "Take us up the North Mountain," I said forcefully.

It was Kristoff's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine," he said. "But you owe me. Big time."

Kristoff left to get the sled ready and we patiently waited for him. "I'm Anna, and that's Hans, and that's Emma," Anna chirped, ecstatic that the ice harvester agreed.

"I'm Kristoff."

"Thanks again," Hans said, clapping Kristoff on the shoulder.

"No big deal," was the quick response we got.

Looks like Step Two is going to be a bit harder.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What do you guys think Emma's huge choice is going to be?**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm surprised at all the responses to this story. I thought this fanfic would just be at the back of my mind, but all the reviews let me think about it a lot. I had a couple tests the last few days, and my mind constantly snapped back to Emma. Thank you!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it...**

We all climbed into the sled, which was definatly a lot more cramped with four people instead of two. In the end, Hans and I sat in the back, with the other two in front.

There were awkward pauses between little bits of chatter, nothing like the heated discussion on Anna's engagement to Hans. I was intently watching the woods behind us, knowing wolves could pop up any second.

Hans, also bored out of his mind, tried to make small talk. "What are you looking at?"

I shrugged. "Just thinking. I tend to daydream." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh," Hans said. "I was just wondering... who's Ashley?"

I blushed. "I talk in my sleep?"

"A bit. You only said Ashley though."

"She's my sister. I have another one, Amanda, and a brother, Zach. I'm the oldest," I say, surprised about how open I feel towards Hans.

"Oh, you got of easy!" Hans joked. "I'm the youngest of twelve brothers!"

I smack him on his arm. "At least you don't have any sisters! They are so much more annoying then boys. Constantly saying you steal things, or touch stuff, or mock them."

"Well, brothers beat you up, and break things, and ignore you," Hans said. His voice had gotten pretty sad. I lay my head on his shoulder, surprised again at the affection I felt towards the prince.

The moment broke as I heard a low growl. My eyes scan the dark forest for the wolves, and about ten pairs of eyes met mine. "Um... are there any wolves in the forest?" I ask Kristoff.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. What's wrong, bud?" Kristoff asked his reindeer. I snorted; he trusted the animal over me.

The first wolf leapt at us, startling Sven into a full on sprint through the woods. We all grabbed anything we could use to get the predators away. Hans drew his sword and swiped at a few, but it got knocked out of his hand by a very large wolf. Cursing, he picked up a small log that was in the back of the sled.

"Uh oh!" Anna's strangled voice said. I turn around to see the chasm speeding towards us. I immediatly grabbed Anna's hand and pulled us onto Sven, the boys quickly catching on to the plan.

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff yelled, cutting the harness from the sled. Anna's scream mixed with mine as we were hurled to the snow on the other side. Hans and Kristoff jumped off the sled, gaining the momentum to reach the snow. I ran towards them to pull them up, Anna following suit.

"Oops," I say with a sheepish smile as Kristoff stared at the pile of wood that was his sled. He sank to his knees as the pile caught fire

"I just payed it off..." Kristoff whined.

"I'll repay the sled, and everything in it," Anna promised, guilty for costing Kristoff's sled.

Hans sighed. He obviously thought Kristoff was not going to help us anymore. "If you don't want to help, we understand completly," he said.

I pulled the two off as Kristoff had a heart to heart with Sven. I grinned knowingly as Kristoff stood up. "Hold up!" he called. "We're coming."

"Really?" Anna squeeled. She composed herself, saying, "I mean sure, we'll let you tag along." I nudged her with my elbow, and she blushed a bit.

As Kristoff got up, we started going deeper in the woods. After what I assumed was midnight, we started to get really tired. We had to camp somewhere, and Anna pointed out a small patch of ground with minimum snow.

As the others drifted to sleep, I tried to stay up. I didn't want any nightmares. However, as the night drew on, fatigue drew me into sleep.

The same bright light surrounded me. I stared right into it, dreading yet anticipating my siblings presence. However, the figure that emerged was an unfamiliar one.

"Who are you?" I asked as a woman appeared, dressed in a gorgeous white dress.

The woman smiled. "My name is Isabella. I assume you have many more questions, though."

I nod eagerly. "Why am I here? Is this a dream?" I asked

"No. This is not a dream, although very similar to one. You are one of very few people, often called Shifters. Only one appears in a thousand years. You have the ability to travel between worlds. However, you can only travel to one world and back," Isabella explained.

"Why is it that I was picked to be a... Shifter?"

"Its not a thing you are chosen for, Emma. It is something you have to accept and control, and know you are strong enough to handle it." Isabella's statements were getting very strange, popping up more questions then answers.

"I chose to come here?" I asked in amazement.

"Exactly. You've probably always have been. Back in your time, did you dream and fantasize of going to places like this?"

I nod fervently. It was making more sense now...

"Your siblings have warned you about a choice, haven't they?" Isaballa asks.

"Yeah. What choice?" I wonder aloud. I was back to major confusement.

"You'll know when the time comes. And I promise, it won't be as hard as you imagine it. Seeing you now makes me sure that you'll do what's right. I hope I'll meet you again, Emma Singer..."

Isabelle's voice drifts off, and I was soon awake. I felt oddly calm, and noticed that I slept through the night. Now I felt a little reassured that everything will turn out allright.

Hans is the only one awake. From the look he gave me, I knew I must have talked in my sleep again, but doesn't press. It wasn't long before Kristoff woke, soon followed by Anna. We set off as soon as we could.

Hans walked with me. "You said something about a choice last night," he said nonchalantly. "What choice?"

"I honestly don't know," I confess. "It really confuses me."

The prince nodded as we struggled through icy patches littered on the ground.

As we stood by the cliff that overlooked Arendale, I couldn't help but gasp. The entire Kindom was encased with ice, making it look as though a huge dome surrounded it. I knew it was a trick of the light, but it was terrifying. "Arendale..." I sighed.

We walked in silence for a couple of hours before Hans spoke up. "Hey Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?" I ask curiously.

"We don't really know each other. I just wanted to know a few things," Hans said innocently.

I smile. "Blue. What about you?"

Hans grinned right back. "Gold," he said confidantly.

"Gold? That's hardly a color," I joke.

"Is so! OK, next question... what's your favorite number?"

"Thirty-seven," I say automatically. "You?"

"Two thousand six hundred and seventy eight," Hans replied without blinking an eye. I laugh.

"My turn. What's your favorite... dessert!" I ask.

"Probably cherry pie," Hans answered.

"Oh. Mine's chocolate cake. Um... what do you hate doing?" I question.

"I despise swimming," Hans said with a shudder. "What about you?"

"Oh, I hate painting. I can hardly get the colors right and just make a mess!"

Our little question game continued until we reached another clearing. I was about mid-day, and the sun glistened of water that froze on the branches. It was gorgeous.

"Who knew winter could be so... beautiful?" Kristoff said in awe.

"Yeah, but its so boring," a voice I placed as Olaf's said. "What about a little color? Some magenta, chartruse, ooh, yellow! Wait, no. Yellow and snow? No go." Olaf emerged and looked right at me. "Am I right?"

I shrieked and broke off a branch to whack the snowman with. I loved the thing, but it creeped me out a bit to see it in real life.

The branch connected with Olaf's head and it flew to Hans. He immediatly threw it to Anna, who threw it to Kristoff, who threw it to me. It was like some messed up game of 'Hot Potato'.

Finally, Hans was brave enough to jab Olaf's head onto his body. "Oh, thanks. I didn't mean to scare you like that," Olaf chuckled. "But now I'm perfect!"

I smile and said, "Almost..."

I reached into the carrot bag and gently placed a carrot onto where Olaf's nose went. Gasping, Olaf examined his new nose, then threw his little stick arms around me. "Thank you so much!" Olaf exclaimed.

I shrugged with a smile and watched the rest of the scene play out. I couldn't help but applaud as Olaf finished his 'In Summer' solo.

"What are you waiting for?" Olaf said impatiently. "Let's go bring back summer!"

I grin and follow the newest member of our group, mentally going my To-Do list again.

**Hi all! There's the next chapter in this crazy story. Hope you enjoyed!**

**I was really excited to put those little Emma/Hans moments in there. What do you guys think?**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! A lot of things are going to happen in the next couple chapters... hang tight everyone!**

We followed Olaf even deeper into the forest. I didn't realize that I was humming until Hans bumped into me with a smile on his face. Blushing a deep scarlet, I kept humming. I realized suddenly that I was humming 'Love is an Open Door', and smiled at the irony.

After humming for the fourth time in a row, Hans started to hum along to his own part. We continually got louder, trying to drown out the other until we were laughing to hard to continue. Anna and Kristoff kept chuckling to themselves at the childish behaviour Hans and I were emmiting.

"Do another!" Hans insisted after we calmed down. I started humming 'Let it Go", and he soon started the competition again.

After several hours of humming ourselves hoarse, we started another question game. I revealed my full name (Emma Taylor Singer) and he revealed his (Hans Adam Westerguard). After a few personal questions like these, we stopped to camp. It wasn't very late, so while the others lay down I walked to a log nearby and stared at the stars. Looking at the stars was one of my favorite past times. I often did it with Amanda...

Thinking of my younger sister brought tears to my eyes. I hated being emotional, and quickly wiped them away. However, the tears persisted until I gave up and let them run down my cheeks. My face burned the same way it always does when I cry and I know it is probably extremelly blotchy.

"Hey Emmy. Do you- are you okay?" Hans asked.

Embarassed, I nod my head quickly and wipe my eyes furiously on the back of my hand. Why, oh why, does Hans always come at the wrong moment?

"I'm sorry," I say with a small laugh. The whole scenario was so ridiculous.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hans asked, coming to sit next to me. I nod and sniffled pathetically.

"All this is going to sound... impossible, but you have to believe me," I say softly, earning a puzzled look from Hans. I wanted to tell him everything: my real life, the movie... everything.

"I grew up somewhere called Utah," I started. "I lived there until a couple of days ago. I was in a fight with my mom and went to my room. In my room were some... magical peices of equipment. One is called a television and you could watch things on it.

"I turned on a movie named Frozen. In the movie, there are two little girls, princesses, named Anna and Elsa," I say. Hans eyes were wide as he realized what I said. "Yeah, this was all fake in my land. I knew everything that was going to happen. In the movie, you got engaged to Anna and she left you in charge of Arendale when she left to find Elsa..."

It took a while to explain the movie, leaving out some parts that may still happen, such as the whole Frozen Heart ordeal. I tried to make it sound as if Anna was seriously hurt instead. I explained his role in the end, leaving Hans shocked. "I would do that to my... fiance?" he asked, choking on the word 'fiance'. I smiled a little through the tears.

"Yeah. And I messed up the whole story. Its awful. I'm trying to fix everything, but its just..."

Hans had put an arm around my shoulder, and I buried my face in his chest as the sobs racked my body. He started rubbing soothing circles around my shoulder, which was oddly comforting.

"Hey. At least I'm not a maniac who'd leave my friends to die, right?" Hans joked, and I laughed thickly.

"You know, you're very brave to put up with all this," Hans continued. "I know I can never take the weight off of your shoulders, but I'll do my best to help."

The tears finally ended and I look hopefully into Hans eyes. "You'd do that... for me?" I asked in amazement.

"Of course," Hans replied sweetly.

His hand slowly moved from my shoulder to to cup my cheek. My breath stopped as I realized what was going to happen.

What shocked me even more was the fact that I wanted it to.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It left my heart fluttering, and hungry for more. As Hans pulled away, he looked me in the eye, asking a silent question. My answer was to wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him back.

It was my first kiss, and I couldn't be more thrilled about it. It was wonderful. As we pulled away, Hans smiled in the moonlight, saying, "I think I'm in love with you, Emma Singer."

I imagined light dancing across my eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, Hans Westerguard," I say in all honesty.

The smile I got in return was one I would cherish forever.

We lay there for a long time, and eventually we fell asleep. I was in the same white room as the other dreams.

"Hello?" I called out hopefully, praying it was Isabella who appeared.

Lucky for me, it was. "Why, my dear girl, you are positively glowing!" Isabella said with a wink. I smile and blush lightly.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Isabella asked politly.

"Two things," I say. "First... can I call you Izzy?"

Isabella laughed. "Absulutly," she said brightly.

I grin. "Second, then. Does this experience change the movie back home?" I ask delicatly.

Izzy thought for a moment. "No," she decided. "But you'll have this in your heart and mind forever."

"I know," I say confidently.

"That's all?" Izzy asked after a minute.

I nod. "Thank you!" I say happily.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Come on!" Anna said forcefully. "Everyone else is already awake!"

I sat up groggily. "OK, I'm up..."

We set off short after, Hans holding my hand and Olaf in the lead.

**Hi everyone! **

**Its official... I ban Hans from going evil in this fanfic!**

**This was a fun chapter to write, especially with all the Hemma (Hans/Emma) fluffiness. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes Chapter Six! I never had such an awesome response to a story, and you guys are so awesome that I've been working extra hard on it! Enjoy!**

Later, Anna was the one who was making conversation with me. "So... you and Hans, huh?" she teased.

I blushed. "Well, you and Kristoff are getting along quite well!" I shot back. The two had been talking to eachother a lot. It was impossible to count the number of smiles or laughs shared between them.

"Don't blame me, I'm lonely without my best friend... she's too caught up with her boyfriend!"

"Oh really...?" I said in a dangerous tone, crouching down sneakily.

"Yes! And I'll have you know th- gah!" Anna was cut off with a handful of snow down her dress. She arched her back, trying to avoid the cold. "You!" she growled menecingly.

I shrugged innocently and turned away. Too late I realized that Anna had grabbed her own handful of snow and advanced on me. A hard lump of the snow smacked me on the back of my head. I gasped in shock.

Soon, an all out snow battle started between the two of us. Naturally, our shrieks and hollors caught the attention of Kristoff and Hans. As the two turned, a stray snowball sailed straight to them and hit Kristoff.

"Oh, it is over for you, Emma!" Kristoff shouted, and soon the two boys joined in. Olaf turned slowly to see the commotion and another snowball knocked his head off. As soon as he retrieved it, he joined in the war. Everyone but Olaf created an alliance against me, and I desperatly dodged globs of snow as I darted between the trees. The poor snowman tried to help, but couldn't keep up.

Thrilled at my success so far, I devised a plan to continually switch directions to avoid snowballs. However, my brilliant plan crumbled as I ran into a dead end. Hans was the first to reach me, and Anna and Kristoff quickly backed him up.

"Surrender," Hans hissed in mock seriousness.

"Never!" I snapped defiantly.

"Then you leave me no choice." He backed me against the rock behind me and positioned his snowball.

"We'll give you one last chance," he offered meaningfully as the others raised their snowballs to throw.

"Just do it."

Determination shone in Anna's eyes as they moved closer. I closed my eyes in preparation...

...then ducked under Hans arms and dogded my way through the others. I giggled at their bewildered expressions and sprinted away.

I scooped up a handfull of snow while running and turned around to find the others. Olaf finally caught up, coming to my aid immediatly. "Where is everyone?" he whispered as he circled around me.

"No clue," I whispered back. "Just keep an eye out."

Suddenly, a huge volley of snowballs came hurtling towards us. Olaf screamed and turned to run, while I quickly ran to a nearby tree. After the volley passed, I sprinted to a nearby clearing.

I slid to a halt and stopped just in time to avoid being stabbed by a huge icicle. The others quickly caught up and dropped their makeshift weapons in awe. "Woah," Kristoff said with a low whistle.

The entire area was bombarded with pointy ice crystals. It was much scarier to see it in real life then to watch it on a TV screen. The five of us walked slowly and carefully to avoid being shish kabobed.

"So," Kristoff said. "How are you going to reverse this winter?"

"Oh, you know. Talk it out," Anna replied easily.

"Yeah just tal- what? My ice buisness depends on your conversation skills?" Kristoff said. I smiled, enjoying the moment.

"Hey, you."

I jumped a bit, too caught up in my thoughts to notice Hans sneaking up on me. "Hey."

"Do tell me... was I this devishly handsome in this... movie?" Hans joked, striking a dramatic pose.

I giggled a bit. "Oh, much more handsome originally. Your nose is much bigger now."

Hans was mortified. "My nose!? My beautiful, perfect nose?"

I had a strange sense of déjà vu as I compared Hans to the infamous Flynn Rider. A giggle escaped my pursed lips.

"Oh, and you laugh in front of me. Can't you see I'm going through a crisis!?"

I swallowed down my laughter and made my face blank. I stormed over to Hans, who flinched and shied away, obviously thinking of my violent streak with the Duke. Then I firmly planted a kiss on his lips.

That shut him up good.

"I bet she's the gentlest, nicest, warmest person ever," we heard Olaf remark, and turned to see his run into a deadly spike. "Oh. Look at that," he said, tapping the icicle. "I've been impaled!"

I smirked and gently pulled Olaf off the spike. We set off quickly, reaching our next 'obstacle'.

A huge cliff faced us. I stare at it for a total of two seconds before wandering off to find the staircase. Olaf quickly followed me (we had gotten quite close the past couple days) while everyone else gaped at the rock.

"Hey, Olaf," I whispered feircly. "Hide!"

"Ooh, is it another snowball fight?" Olaf asked energetically. I shook my head. The snowman just shrugged and did as I said.

With no Olaf to announce the staircase, I watched with a smirk as the three others tried to climb a mountain. After three hours of humorous attempts, I came out of my hiding spot.

"Hey, guys!" I called with my hands on my hips. "In case you didn't notice, there's a staircase made of ice leading to Elsa."

"How long have you known?" Kristoff panted as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"About three hours," I say with a smile. I ignored the exasperated sounds coming from the group. "Come on!" I sang cheerfully, skipping to the staircase.

As we approached the castle, Anna began to look worried. "What if she won't? Undo the winter I mean," she asked, fidgeting with her dress. I pulled her into a hug. "She will," I say confidently.

"Can you guys come in with me?" Anna blurted suddenly when she reached to knock the door.

"Are you sure?" Hans asked.

"We are kinda the reason Elsa went all... ice crazy," I add.

"Please. I need you," Anna said, tears threatening to come. I hate other peoples emotions as well as my own, so I quickly agreed.

"Here it goes," Anna took a deep breath. She finally knocked on the door, which made a loud scraping noise as the door opened.

"Ha ha!" Anna crowed triumphantly. "It opened! That's a first," she mumbled.

I could hear Kristoff mumbling under his breath. "Don't wet yourself, its just ice," I said, pushing lightly, causing him to stumble and slide across the floor and blush like crazy.

"Hello?" Hans called, his voice echoing across the huge palace. Elsa suddenly appeared on top of the stairs. "Anna?"

"Elsa... you look different. Its a good different!" Anna chirped happily. "And this place is amazing!"

"Thank you," Elsa said politly. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"Er, Elsa I'm so sorry," Anna started apologetically.

Elsa quickly batted the apology down. "You don't have to apologize," she said, obviously agitated. "You should go now."

Hans hand grasped my own, feeling the unease in the air. "But we just got here," Anna said, her voice slightly strangled.

Elsa finally seemed to notice everyone else. I could see recognition of me and Hans, a small spark of joy at our joined hands, unease at Kristoff and confusion in Olaf flash across her eyes.

Olaf was bright and happy as always. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman called cheerfully.

The rest of the discussion continued. "Emma, I have a bad feeling about this," Hans said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Its gonna be fine," I whisper back, following the two sisters up the stairs. I could feel a sense of dread as well, but I brushed it off as the Frozen Heart sequence about to happen.

As Anna and Elsa talked (sang?) it out, the rest of us stood in a corner. When the mini snowstorm came, the boys tried to stop Anna from hurting herself.

"Come on!" Kristoff hissed, tugging on Anna's arm. She ignored him.

Elsa finally lost patience. When the burst of power started across the room, my sense of dread grew. What made my heart stop was the fact that it wasn't one streak, but three, heading towards Anna, Kristoff, and Hans.

I felt as if the whole thing was in slow motion. Without thinking, I ran across the room and blocked the streaks from my best friends.

That's when the power struck my chest.

Wasn't expecting_ that._

**Ooh, cliffie! Major thanks to ElsaLover4Ever for that plot point!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I notice that I've been going a little fast with the story, hence little things like the snowball fight and pockets of discussion come in.**

**Does anyone think its weird to accidently write 'elsa' trying to write 'else' and having to go back to fix it? I've got problems...**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! 3**

At first, I was too stunned to notice anything. The blast of power had somehow melded together to one... shard. Suddenly, freezing cold wracked my body, causing me to stumble and fall, shivering uncontrollably. It was nothing I've ever experienced.

Then the cold subsided a bit and let me stand again. Anna grasped my arm and pulled me into a hug. Over her shoulder, I watched pain fill Hans eyes as he realized that this is what he left Anna to in the movie. And that I had sacrificed myself to protect them all.

"Its okay. I'm fine," I mumble, pulling myself from Anna's embrace. Kristoff was also there, ready to act immediatly. Hans grapped my hand and put a protective arm around my waist.

"Oh my god," Elsa said, staring at me. Sorrow was easily read on her face as she saw the pain I had been in.

"Come on," Hans said, turning to leave. I shook my head and nodded to Anna and Elsa.

"Let them talk," I said.

"Why? What needs to happen?" my boyfriend demanded. (**Tee hee, she finally accepts it!)**

I suddenly realized his point. Nobody was going after us.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just have a feeling."

Hans nodded curtly and waited for the rest of the group.

"Come with us!" Anna pleaded with her sister.

"No, I... I can't," Elsa replied, eyes wide with fear.

"We are not leaving without you!" Anna said, playing her last card.

Fear turned to anger as Elsa stared at her sister. "Yes. You are," she said stubbornly, creating a massive snowman. I remember Olaf giving it a name, but I couldn't remember it.

"Um..." Elsa seemed a bit unsure now. "Get them out?"

With a huge nod, the snowman turned to us. I backed away slowly as he advanced, very slow yet somehow frightingly fast. Snowman #2 suddenly reached down and plucked us up, Hans, Anna and I in one hand, Olaf (Snowman #1) and Kristoff in the other.

I shrieked and kicked furiously. Anna also squirmed, letting out a frusterated huff as it was also in vain. Hans looked like he was reaching for his sword, but his hand only met an empty scabbard. The sword was lost on that epic wolf chase, and another string of curse words escaped his mouth.

Wait a second... his mouth!

True love's kiss! That was the act of true love that was supposed to save Anna in the movie! Maybe this won't be such a crazy fiasco as I thought it to be. All I'd have to do was kiss Hans.

We were carried to the doorway of the ice palace. "Go away," Snowman #2 grunted, tossing us down the stairs and into the snow below.

Anna, dear sweet girl, stuck to the movie and picked up a snowball after Olaf collapsed in the fluffy snow to throw at... Marshmallow! Ha ha, the name came back to me! Anyways, I knew from experience that she was excellent at throwing, so stood back amused as Kristoff attempted to stop his soon-to-be girlfriend. I giggled as I thought about the messed up double dates we might go on.

That giggle turned into a scream as Marshmallow grew huge spikes on his legs and back, coming back to our small group.

"You all go on ahead, I'll keep this guy busy," Olaf said, and I ran off without hesitation.

As we ran like mad through the thin patch of trees, Anna and I stopped to pull back the tree. Marshmallow was delayed a bit by the unexpected... whatever it was to him.

We jumped and gave eachother a high five as we caught up with the boys. I forgot all about the huge cliff untill I literally ran right off it.

I shrieked on the top of my lungs, reaching out wildly and felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and hoist me back up. "Thanks," I pant to the boys.

Kristoff thought fast. He glanced at his rope, shook his head, then turned back to us. "Do you guys trust me?"

"Um... considering the look on your face right now, no not really," I say slowly.

Anna glared at me. "Yes," she said firmly.

"OK... now!" Kristoff said, after glancing at the crashing trees behind us. He swiftly grabbed Anna's hand, my arm, and plain pushed Hans. Then he jumped.

I was too shocked to scream. Let me tell you, it was a long way down. When we landed, I was immediatly buried in the snow, and struggled to get out. A distant cry of 'Wait for me!' was heard, and Olaf joined our snow clad group.

"KRISTOFF BJORGMAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I lunge at him, only to be held back by Hans.

"Let... me... go!" I said, panting as I struggled to get out.

"Not a chance," Hans said, failing to hold back a grin.

I made a very un-lady like sound and slumped to the ground. "You could have killed us," I say stubbornly, losing my fire quickly.

"But I didn't!" Kristoff said proudly. "And I would really, really appreciate it if you didn't start murdering me?"

I snort. "It was still stupid," I say, but couldn't help a smile as Kristoff stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

The freezing sensation was back. It wasn't hardly as cold as the first time, so it was easy to blame the snow. I shivered violently, and Anna turned to check on me.

"Wha- how did- your hair!" she spluttered. I look down to see a streak of white run down my golden brown hair. I gaped in awe, hardly believing it was real, and touched the wavy lock.

"Cool," I mused, knowing that it most certanly was not cool. "Do you think it brings out the color of my eyes?"

"Emma, this could be serious," Hans said, obviously bewildered.

"Nah," I say. "Its getting late, we should set up camp."

Grumbling, everyone agreed and found a place to sleep. Hans came up to me, continuing our nightly routine.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

"Erm... Emma? Why did you... you know?" Hans asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "You guys are my best friends," I state simply.

Hans snorted. "Yeah, the people who aren't even real in you land," he joked thickly. I nodded sadly and he continued. "Is that what happened to Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, god," Hans said, running a hand through his hair. "I left her to die, in that much pain?"

"I'm sorry," I say softly, putting a hand over his.

Hans took a deep breath. "How do we stop it?"

"Well, true love's kiss was the plan," I say, giggling at Hans delighted expression.

"Ah, redemtion from a deed I never did!" he cried victoriously, bending over to kiss me.

Smiling, I eagerly kissed him back. It was still sweet, but a lot feircer then our first. As he pulled back, I looked down to see a still white peice of hair.

It didn't work.

**Hello everyone! I am so so so so so...**

_**Seven hours later**_

**... so so so sorry for the *sorta* late update! I blame beginning of summer laziness.**

**Anyways... the kiss didn't work! Sorry, but the act never seemed real enough to me. Saving your sister from being murdered? True love. Smooching your boyfried? Not enough.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! I'm (once again) sorry for the late(ish) update, but I have a better excuse! I got a new laptop and had to transfer all the data from my old one, which took longer then it should have. Anyways, here's chapter eight!**

I was shocked. Why didn't it work? Hans hadn't noticed anything yet, so I put on my brave face and smiled happily. But a few seconds later he began toying with my hair and saw the white standing out in the dark.

"Is this supposed to be here still?" Hans asked slowly. I shook my head and he put a hand on my waist, pulling me on his lap. I was very uncomfortable at first, but soon settled into a comfy position.

''What now?" I asked softly, tears threatening to appear. Hans sighed.

"I was hoping you knew already," he said, sorrow etched across his face.

"Come on, let's get to sleep," I said, giving my boyfriend one last kiss and lay down before he could react.

I fell asleep almost instantly. I appeared in the white room again, and patiently waited for Izzy. I was surprised when it was a male figure who appeared.

He didn't look familiar. In fact, unlike Izzy and my family, he seemed real, but in a strange way.

Mystery Man looked around, obviously confused. When he saw me, he looked very puzzled. However, disbelief and delight lit his features a little later. "Emma?"

Whazzat?! How did he know my name?

"Is that you, Emma?" Mystery Man asked again. Bewildered, I nodded my head.

"Who are you?" I asked quizzically. Anger flitted across the man's face briefly before happiness overwhelmed it again.

"I'm..." he started, but before he could finish, the world began to spin. "You're waking up. Just a second..."

Mystery Man took out a small pouch. Handing it to me, he said "If you want to see me again, put this on while you sleep. If not, you don't need to worry about it."

Cautiously, I took the bag and immediately felt the cold snow and a comfortable pair of arms wrapped around me.

I was awake.

I looked in my hand and saw the leather pouch the man gave to me. Tugging open the drawstring, I shake a simple ring onto the snow. Upon further inspection, I realized what it was. Tears pooled in my eyes and fell to the snow, letting it melt.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, Daddy, can we get it?" I begged eagerly, tugging harshly on his hand. We had passed by a toy shop and a display of rings sat in the window._

_Daddy laughed. "Sure, Pumpkin."_

_We walked into the store, and examined the options. Immediately, I picked up a gold band with green diamonds circling the design. "They match my eyes," I declared proudly._

_Daddy smiled and snatched the ring. "Very well, my princess," he teased, waving the piece of jewelry out of my reach._

_"Go ahead and look around while I buy this," Daddy said, standing up and nudging the back of my head. Grinning, I danced over to the doll section and twirled around the circular display._

_"Your name would be Amy and yours would be Zoe," I murmured as I passed each one. "Clarissa, Sarah, Brittany..."_

_After a while Daddy came back and we set off again. Coming near the neighborhood, we heard footsteps behind us. Daddy glanced behind him and sped up a bit. So did the other guy._

_"Honey, when I say so you need to run," Daddy whispered frantically. Scared, I nodded._

_The man sped up some more and I got a glance at his face._

_One of his eyes was a milky white. Blinded. A large scar ran from his forehead across the eye and down to his chin. His mouth was curved into a permanent scowl._

_I screamed and the man behind us pulled a knife out._

_"Go! Emma, run!" Daddy shouted shoving me forward as the man progressed. Heart pounding, I ran and almost immediately tripped on a tree root. Smirking triumphantly, the man approached me. Kneeling down, he grabbed my hair and pulled me close. Light danced in front of my eyes as I felt the agonizing pain._

_"Your kind will only destroy this world," he said darkly. Then he brought down the knife..._

**The end! I've decided to end the story due to major writers block, so there you go! Thanks for all your support!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just kidding! Sorry, I couldn't give up the perfect heart attack moment. Don't kill me! Anyways...**

_Then he brought down the knife..._

_Only to have it knocked out of his hand after Daddy launched himself at him. The weapon nicked my lip but did no other harm._

_"That is my daughter!" Daddy spat as I ran away._

_Crying, I ran to the house and yanked open the door._

_"Daniel, Emma, is that you? We need to- oh my god. Emma, what happened? Where's your father?" Mommy asked with wide eyes, taking in my bleeding lip and tearstained face._

_"Scary guy- knife- I need help! D-daddy is fighting that guy and I'm s-scared..." I sobbed as I launched myself in my mothers arms._

_"Its okay..." Mommy assured my, petting my hair softly._

_We sat like that for hours._

_Daddy never came home._

* * *

I was six years old when Dad went missing. I forgot most of that day, the scar on my lip the last memory I had of my father. But the gold and green ring I held in my hands was enough to assure me it was him.

I needed to see him again.

After hours of trying and failing to sleep, I gave up and stared blankly at the rising sun. Hans stirred and buried his face in my hair.

"Hey Eminem."

I snorted at his new nickname, mind flashing to the musician.

"You okay?" Hans asked, sitting up on his elbow.

Shaking my head, I began the story I had tried so hard to forget.

After my long story, Hans wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Gods, Emma. Your life is worse then my Aunt Marie's cooking!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

After talking it out, the others began to wake up. An hour later, we set off onto the next part of our journey.

**Hey crazy people who bother with this story!**

**So, after deciding we don't know too much about Emma, I've decided to thicken the plot. Lost father who somehow has to do with the Frozen plot. People who knew something about Shifters and track them down. New characters, more Hemma... I'm also open to ideas.**

**So yeah. Emma's life was bad. I've made ages for the characters now...**

**Emma: 18**

**Hans: 22**

**Amanda: 16**

**Ashley:10**

**Zachary: 2**

**I'll update soon. But only if I get reviews! Reviews fuel my energy...**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, many reviews. You guys rock! I have been extremely lazy, so very sorry for the late update...**

Kristoff stared uneasily at my white lock of hair as we packed up.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "I'm taking you to get some help."

Sighing, I slipped the ring onto my finger and followed the ice harvester out of the clearing.

"Okay, mother," I said, dragging my feet and pretending to sway.

Hans stiffened. As I realized that he thought it was real, I stopped and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Everything will be alright," I whispered and he relaxed.

"Shouldn't I be the one comfort you?" Hans teased, draping an arm around my shoulder. I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue.

"I guess that makes you the damsel in distress, huh handsome," I shot back.

"Guys, stop flirting and keep up!" Anna shouted.

I made a face at her and kicked the snow in front of me. "I should say the same to you," I mumbled.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "That girl dumped me for that guy? This movie vs now thing is getting confusing!"

"Getting? It wasn't already?"

"Look at the facts. We live in a land where magic is real. Where we are already pretty messed up. What does another realm add to it?" Hans pointed out.

"Migraines. And weird dreams involving supposedly dead family members. I'm not from here, remember?" I say stubbornly.

"Touché."

I grinned triumphantly and skipped over to Anna. "Hey Anna!"

"Hey!" Anna replied happily. "Any idea where Kristoff is leading us?"

"I've got some ideas," I say lowly, trying to sound mysterious.

Anna laughed. "You know, with the white streak in your hair I bet we could pass as sisters..."

"We couldn't before?" I scoffed, looping my arm through hers.

We chatted for most of the day, bringing up little things like puppies and chocolate. After the sun began to set, we made camp once more. It had been a long day, and we were all exhausted from our long hike. I never really thought much of the journey compared to the storyline.

"Man, am I out of shape..." Olaf panted as he plopped onto the ground. "Do any of you see my nose?"

Sven froze, then sheepishly shuffled to Kristoff with the carrot.

I smiled and sat down by a tree. Hans walked over sneakily and grabbed my shoulders. I jumped and pushed him playfully. "You act like you're twelve," I mumbled, then pulled my boyfriend down for a kiss.

"Better than you, the eighty year old," Hans cleared his throat and put on a high voice. "Stop that! Don't do it! Good job! Have a carrot!"

"Stop that!" I say, then cracked a smile as I realized he was right. "I don't sound like that, and most certainly don't fling my hands everywhere."

"You just did! I think its cute."

"Whatever. Besides, you still got my voice wrong," I said with a huff.

"Fine. Its still adorable," Hans teased, tickling my sides. I shrieked and squirmed but I couldn't escape.

"I surrender!" I finally said, panting from the effort.

"Hmmm," Hans said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Alright. But only if you say 'Hans is the best boyfriend I could ever have and I will love him to the end of time'."

I rolled my eyes. "Hans is the best boyfriend I could ever have and I will love him to the end of time."

"You are free to go, my beautiful prisoner." Hans dramatically swept me to my feet and bowed.

Giggling, I curtsied and Hans grinned happily. Then, the idiot himself tackled me to the ground.

"Hans! You are going to be the death of me!" I growled, trying to shove him away. He just pinned my arms to my sides and kissed me roughly.

"Better?" I asked, slightly breathless. Hans just gave me a crooked grin and picked me up.

"Its past your bedtime," he scolded, wagging a finger at me. I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time and lay down.

As everyone else slowly drifted off to sleep, I twirled the green and gold ring around my finger. I wanted to see my father more than anything, but I wasn't sure I was ready. Slipping the ring into the leather pouch, I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a small room. I was never good with small spaces, and the fact that there were no doors or windows caused my breath to hitch. Ice was continually growing on the walls, overlapping each other until the claustrophobia overcame my own will. Crouching down, I cradled my head on my hands and squeezed my eyes shut.

The ice on the walls continued to close in on me. It was too much to bear. "Help!" I screamed, voice strangled. "Oh, god. Someone please!"

Shards of ice started to grow. A huge icicle jutted out and hit my arm. Hissing in pain, I looked to see a strange burn appear.

Tears formed in my eyes only to freeze on my eyelashes. The room started to enlarge again, only to shrink to the size of a closet. I just wanted to get back...

"Emma!" A voice called. It sounded far away, as if I was underwater.

"Come on Emma, wake up..."

I jolted awake and sat up breathing heavily. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Hans.

Burying my head in his chest, I tried to calm myself down. "It was just a dream," Hans kept muttering, stroking my hair.

After a while I pulled away. "Sorry," I choked out.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked, placing a hand on my arm. Frowning at my whimper, he looked at my arm to see a cut on my dress. The weird burn was there, quickly fading.

"Emma..." he breathed. I looked into his eyes to see confusion, sadness, and worry swirling around.

I shook my head and shrugged. Exhaustion overwhelmed me, eyes drooping. "I don't want to sleep," I mumbled.

"I'll be right here," Hans said. Resting my head on his shoulder, I nodded off.

For the first time since my Shift, I had no dream.

**Hello dearies! Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. I had family visiting, and just got lazy afterwards. This is also a short chapter, but I have a minor case of writers block. Anyways...**

**How do you guys think the 'dream' was real?**

**When should Emma get the courage to talk to her father?**

**Reviews are amazing. I feel all warm and fuzzy when I get them. Thank you all!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dearies! Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to go hide in a corner in shame...**

**Thank you for all your responses to the last chapter! All your guesses were interesting, but none were correct. Keep guessing! **

I woke early in the morning and felt like I had only slept for an hour. My head pounded and my mouth was dry, overall feeling like a zombie.

I looked around and saw only Anna was awake. Walking over to her, I saw the agitated and somewhat confused look on her face.

"Oh Anna, my dearest one!" I sang, plopping down next to her. She smiled distantly, then went back to glaring at a rock. "You okay?"

"I guess," she sighed. "I've just been having a really weird feeling. Its nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't try to burn a hole into that rock by glaring at it."

Anna laughed and pushed me playfully. "Fine. Just... can you promise me something?"

"Sure?" I say, absentmindedly twirling a piece of hair around my finger. Anna took a deep breath and mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry, I missed that," I said, leaning closer.

"I think I like Kristoff," she blurted loudly, blushing and glancing around at the other three, who were still sleeping soundly.

I grinned. "You say that like I don't know."

Anna blushed deeper.

"But you know he likes you too," I add casually.

"OK, but make sure not- wait what?" Anna said, whipping around to gape at me.

I winked and got up to walk away. "Figure it out for yourself," I said with a hair flip, trying not to giggle at the annoyed huff that soon followed.

I walked over to Olaf, who was rocking back and forth with a grin on his face. "Hey buddy!" I said and gave him a high-five.

"Hey Emma!" Olaf exclaimed, giving another goofy smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, what makes you think... Wait just a second."

The snowman gave me a look that said, 'Exactly', and followed me back to Anna.

"Hey Anna?" I said with a grin. "I have a plan."

**...**

After asking Anna, I found out it was about five thirty in the morning. We were perched in a tall tree, giving us full view to the ground and still hidden from sight.

Anna was giddy. "Can we do it now?" she squealed, bouncing up and down on the branch.

I gave a sly smile and nodded. Eyes lighting up, Anna gave a small clip-clop of her tongue and whistled softly. I saw Olaf give a thumbs up and waddle to the boys.

"Hans! Kristoff!" Olaf shouted. "The girls! They're missing!"

Hans and Kristoff immediately jumped to their feet. "What!?" They roared in unison.

Anna snorted and I shushed her halfheartedly. It was hard not to laugh just a little...

Which is exactly what Olaf did. He busted into a fit of giggles.

Sighing, I turned to Anna with a smile. "Let's get down there before they tear Olaf apart."

We dropped down from the top of the tree, landing in a pile of snow. Hans gave a girlish shriek and jumped a foot high. Kristoff turned to him with a smirk.

"Seriously?" he asked, laughing as my boyfriend turned a deep shade of maroon.

"What were you girls thinking?" Hans said, wagging a finger in our faces.

"Sorry," I said, struggling to keep a straight face. "However, your reaction was perfect."

As Hans spluttered uncontrollably, Kristoff looked around and mumbled, "We're close."

We soon headed off again, to where I knew was the home of the trolls. By that time, I was very cold and eager to warm up by the small geysers dotting the path.

Kristoff was in the front, blabbing about how different his family was. I smiled at his flustered expression. But that smile soon faded as I realized that was almost exactly what my younger sister Amanda did when she was nervous.

As we stopped to warm up a bit, I started to worry. What in the world was I going to do? I could go back home, where I grew up and loved with all my heart. Or I could stay here and be where I felt I truly belonged...

Either way, a huge part of me would never be the same...

**...**

As we approached the rock clearing, Kristoff was obviously struggling to be relaxed. Finally, we arrived at the Valley of the Living Rocks.

"Meet my family," Kristoff said, spreading his arms wide.

"They're..." Hans spluttered.

"Rocks." Anna finished.

I honestly had no idea how to react. The situation was so bizzare it was sad.

"He's craaaaaazy," Olaf whispered out of the corner of his mouth. We watched Kristoff approached different rocks and make a comment to each one. Anna looked very uncomfortable.

"I'll distract him while you run," Olaf said, approaching a rock. "Hi Kristoff's family! Its nice to meet you!"

He talked slowly, as if to a dog. "OK," Anna said. "I guess we'll just... Go then."

"Wait, Anna!" Kristoff said in a panicked voice. Suddenly, all rocks in the valley started rolling towards the ice harvester.

They all popped open at once. "Kristoff's home!" One shouted, followed by a large cheer.

"Trolls," Anna muttered. "They're trolls!"

I winced. That last statement was quite loud.

Everyone turned to us. "And he brought some girls!" Someone cried gleefully.

The group rushed towards us, picking Anna and I up. Hans was shoved backwards, where he lost his balance and toppled to the ground. "Hans!" I screamed, and squirmed uncomfortably.

The trolls set us down next to Kristoff. "Let's see... Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth!" They said, inspecting us. "Yes, they'll do nicely for our Kristoff!"

"Oh, no..." I said, backing away. I was soon able to escape the crowd and leave Anna to the trolls.

"You've got the wrong idea!"

As the trolls burst into song, I ran to find Hans. I saw him sitting up groggily, holding a hand up to his head. "Hans," I breathed and rushed towards him.

There was a large bruise on his hairline, but other than that he looked fine. I threw my arms around his neck and sighed in relief. Suddenly, a few strong pairs of arms wrapped around Hans and I.

I whipped around to see a pair of trolls tugging me towards Anna. As they plopped me down, a group of then enveloped me into a grass cape. The gems adorning it were entrancing. They sat a crown thing on top of my head, all the while singing with all their hearts.

As we turned to see the boys, Anna and I cracked up at their ridiculous attire. They shrugged, and I watched in amazement the entire scene unfold.

What snapped me out of my reverie was a loud, "You're getting married."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of my eyes and a bitter cold wracked my body.

**Hello all my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for both the short chapter and long wait. Please forgive me!**

**Anyways, I was suddenly hit with a weird idea. Would anyone like a chapter or two in Hans point of view? I thought that might be interesting. Maybe I could even write the same story with his POV... **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! As always, I could never get enough!**

**Random question... Is this, by some crazy chance, anyone's favorite story?**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... What better time for inspiration for this story then to watch Frozen! Ever since starting this story, I kinda hope to be whisked away like Emma...**

**I'm weird.**

Gasping, I stumble back, almost falling until a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. Hans.

"Emma," he said, almost a whimper.

"I'm okay," I tried to respond, but couldn't. It felt like my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth.

A large rock rolled towards us, revealing itself to be...

I frowned. It took a second to remember Grand Pabbie's name. Now that I thought about it, almost all my memories from home were fuzzy and disconnected. Freaky.

"There is strange magic here," the old troll croaked, looking around wildly.

Anna had unknowingly grasped Kristoff hand, her other covering her mouth daintily. I gave her a small smile and she looked back with fear in her eyes.

"Come closer," Pabbie said, motioning frantically at me. I leaned down and he took my hand.

"Young Emma," he said, looking into my eyes. "You have much to learn about your gift. You will learn soon enough, but none of that right now.

"Queen Elsa has struck you with her powers. Unless an act of true love is preformed, the ice placed in your heart will grow until you cannot be saved. You must hurry," the troll finished, patting my hand gently.

Kristoff called out to his reindeer, who seemed to understand our distress. He quickly pulled Anna up, soon followed by the ice harvester. With a bit more difficulty, Sven pulled Hans and I up.

But as we started to ride... Somewhere, my heart began to sink. Everything was starting to come together. The warning my siblings gave to me that first night. The fact the kiss didn't work.

I had to leave the world of Frozen.

...

As we had a faster mode of transportation, the sun was barely starting to rise when we got back to the kingdom of Arendale. We were almost there when I called out to stop.

I looked down at my hair, which was almost completely white. "Its no use. I know what I have to do." I said weakly.

And so I told everyone the whole story. Surprisingly, the two also seemed to accept the story without much problem.

"So what does this... Oh." Anna seemed to understand. Tears filled her eyes.

Realization also filled Hans eyes. However, denial and sadness followed.

"You have to leave."

I turned to Olaf, who spoke the words that I dreaded.

"Yeah," I said, a tear leaking out of the corner of my eye. The snowman threw his arms around my neck.

"But we'll miss you!" he cried.

"And I'll miss you guys," I said, heartbroken. "A lot."

"What are you going to do now," Kristoff muttered.

I gulped. "I'm going to see my father."

...

I played down, the ring on my finger. I closed my eyes, easily falling asleep due to the crazy day before.

I opened my eyes to a bright meadow. Birds flew above, and many trees grew around the field.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Emma," a voice responded behind me.

I turned to see Dad walking quickly towards me. I ran to join him, embracing him tightly.

"Dad," I choked out.

"Listen, we don't have much time," he said, touching my snow white hair. "I can come home with you."

"What?" I gasped, heart pounding.

"I know you have to leave the realm you're in. I was forced to go to a similar place. When you leave, concentrate on me. I'll be able to go," Dad explained.

I smiled. "Of course," I said quickly.

The dream started to change. "Don't forget. I love you," my father called.

"I love you too!" I shouted.

...

When I opened my eyes, I was still dreaming. I found myself at the feet of Isabella.

"Izzy," I said, getting up quickly.

"Child," she greeted. "You are a strange one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said, recoiling.

"It means... I might visit you in your dreams in your land."

"Really?" I asked, hope sparking in my chest.

"Yes. But I warn you... Your challenges are far from over. Now it is time for you to wake up," Izzy said, grabbing my hand.

...

I woke up immediately. A harsh cold came again, turning my hair entirely white.

"I need to go," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face."

Anna sobbed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'll never forget you," she whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes. "I promise the same."

Olaf gave me the next goodbye. "Bye Emma," he cried.

"Bye, buddy," I said, wiping my eyes.

I turned to Kristoff and gave him a small hug. "I hope everything works out," he said, hugging me back.

"Me too."

Finally, I turned to Hans. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, which I returned. "I love you," he said, hands on either side of my face."

"I love you," I said, shoulders shaking.

Then I closed my eyes, wishing to go home. The air started to blow hard, making everything blurry. I concentrated on Dad, somehow knowing I linked him to the portal.

The last thing I saw was Anna crying into Kristoff's chest and Hans covering his tearstained face.

...

I woke up to find myself on my bed. At home.

Frozen was still playing on my TV.

Quickly, I shut it off and checked the time.

No time had passed.

I wrapped myself in my sheets and started to cry.

I didn't get out until I heard the doorbell an hour later.

Didn't register Mom's shock as Dad came through the door.

I numbly ate dinner and went back to my room.

Didn't sleep the whole night.

Couldn't believe I was home.

Couldn't believe the fact I couldn't go back.

Wouldn't believe it wasn't real.

...

It took about two weeks to stop sulking and start to live again. Everyone accepted Dad back into the family. Life went on as normal.

I got ready for a babysitting job. Two little girls, Lily and Andrea.

As I got in the car, I couldn't help but feel excited for the simple job. Something that could help me distract myself from the dull aching that was throbbing in my heart.

I had gotten one dream from Izzy, but I asked her to keep away until I was ready. Ever since, I've slept through the night.

I pulled up to the house, knocking on the door, I grinned as Andrea threw open the door.

"Emma!" Lily shrieked and launched herself at me.

"Hey, get off!" I laughed and picked her up.

"Hello, Emma!" A voice called. Mrs. Hanson came over, pulling her hair onto a ponytail."

Hey Mrs. Hanson!" I greeted her.

"We'll be gone until about 11:45. You know when to put the kids down for bed. Oh, you can watch a movie, but only one. These kids can me tricky," Mrs. Hanson said, giving the girls a look. They blushed and shuffled their feet."

"Okay. Have fun! You too!" I said to Mr. Hanson as he came out of the kitchen.

As soon as they left, Lily ran to the cupboard where the movies were kept. "How about this one?" She cried, waving the case in the air.

I froze. How could I have been so stupid? Of course two girls would want to watch Frozen!

"But... didn't we watch that last time?" I asked weakly.

Andrea shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

I took a shaky breath. "Okay. Let's put it in real quick."

Throughout the movie, I held my breath. I could feel a bit of me break away at every scene.

Afterwards, I put the girls down for bed. Walking downstairs, I sat in front of the TV, wondering what on earth I was doing. I checked the time. 9:03. Finally, I picked up the remote and pushed play.

This time, I cried through the entire film. I couldn't stop. I paused on scenes, memorizing every detail. Anna and Kristoff. Hans.

It was 11:30. I needed to get myself together before the Hanson's got home. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. By the time they got home, I looked perfectly fine.

But inside, I wasn't.

**THE END OF A FUTURE NEVER IMAGINED**

**That's it guys! Just so everyone doesn't freak out, there will be another story. I'll put a notice on this story when the first chapter is up!**

**Please tell me your opinions! Last time for this exact story!**

**Just because I want to, I'll reveal the name of the next one...**

**A PAST NEVER FORGOTTEN!**

**Okay, done with the sequel ramble.**

**Please review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hello all! Just a heads up, chapter 1 of A Past Never Forgotten is officially up! Please check it out! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did, and I hope you enjoy the next as well!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


End file.
